The hunter at Youkai
by Flarekage1
Summary: Its in Yuzu's blood to be a monster hunter. And its also in his family tree to go to this school, it preps the young monster hunter for what they will meet later on. Besides, if he cant make it here...Why should he be a monster hunter at all?
1. Chapter 1

The hunter of youkai academy

By Flarekage1

Chapter 1

Commencement

Monster hunting runs in my blood. At the age of 14 I killed my first monster. She was a succubus. I thought I had fallen in love, and I knew something was wrong though. When she lured me into a shadow carpeted alley she assaulted me with razor sharp nails that could slice through solid steel. I was able to kill her with a shard of glass I found nearby after she sliced my chest open. That was two years ago. Now my parents are making me go to a school for monsters to learn about them up close. They say if I die, then I didnt deserve to be a hunter in the first place. My name is Yuzu Kara, and these next three years are either going to make or break me.

I had packed a duffel bag the night before I was supposed to leave. I packed one set of clothing, my school uniform, some paper and pencils, my laptop, a silver shortsword, some holy water, and my old book entitled the key of solomon. I used this book maily for wards, I had made notes from my other books on occult for protection against the more powerful monsters that may be at this school. I was wearing black jeans, a white long sleeved polo, and my cross that was blessed at the vatican. I believed I was ready for the trials that lay ahead of me, besides my father got through it. Shouldn't I be able to? I made sure I went to bed early to get sufficient rest for the day to come. When I woke up in the morning I grabbed my duffel bag and headed downstairs. Right when I was about to walk out the door my father stopped me.

"You will learn the ways that demons live everyday. They will seem like normal everyday humans. The one thing that I can tell you, is to never fall in love at that school."

I nodded and he pushed me out the door while patting me on the back. I waved goodbye and headed down the street to where I was supposed to get on the bus. It was around eight in the morning when I got to the bus stop. I sat down on the bench that was there. The old green paint peeling off, exposing the rust and the age of the bench. The time schedule next to me supposed that the bus would show up in about fifteen minutes. I decided to pull my book out of my bag and do a little catching up on some of the incantations. A few moments had passed, then I heard the old chokings sounds of a bus rumbling along just fine. I put my book back in my bag and looked up to see several other people in school uniforms. Teal jackets with white undershirts and cacky pants. I recognized them as the youkai school uniform and immediately looked back down. I stood up, grabbed my duffel bag and awaited in line to get on the bus. When the bus stopped and I stepped onto the bus I immediately took the seat nearest to the front and set my duffel bag next to me to occupy the rest of the seat.

After the bus was full and everyone was seated the doors squeaked shut and the bus choked back to life and chugged back down the highway. The seats were dark green and made of leather. The bus itself was yellow on the outside, and granted that we are going to a school for monsters I immediately thought of this was as a yellow dragon, or the ferry to hell and back. I overheard the myriad of conversations on the bus ranging from normal human conversations to disturbing sex life stories that have forever scarred me, but thats why japan is japan. Freaky sex... I decided to get my laptop out and play a game to pass the time. Its a more recent game, the graphics arent that good but its addicting as hell. MINECRAFT, was the title, total complete awesome was my description of it.

I was about fifteen minutes into playing when a guy came over the back seat and said "Hey whatchya playing'?". He had black scruffy hair, a red bandana, and had a wolf head pendant around his neck. I said hi and told him it was minecraft. He then told me his name. "Ginei Morioka" he said with a twinkle in his smile.

"So what kind of monster are you?" he asked.

My heart physically stopped. I froze in terror because I didnt expect that question to be thrown at me. My mind raced around at suggestions and then I came to a conclusion, although im human ill have to humor him so I can atleast get to the school before I die.

"Im a vampire."

"Oh is that so? Well im a werewolf nice to meet you-I dont think I caught your name."

"Yuzu"

"Yuzu huh...Well im a sophomore here, great place you should probably check the newspaper club when you get there."

"Ill do that."

Everything suddenly went dark. A blanket of cold shadow casted upon the bus.

"What. What happened?" I asked

"We entered the tunnel. Its the rift that allows us to get to the school."

"Oh. I thought something bad happened."

I put up my laptop, and put my duffel bag in my lap. As the bus neared a strong radiance at the end of the tunnel I shielded my eyes prepared for the bright light that would be following short after. When we exited the tunnel there wasnt a bright light. I was greeted by a beautiful blood red sea overlooked by a cliff. The school was off in the distance, it resembled a castle. Large and fit for a king and his army. When the bus stopped I was the first off of the bus. I waited for the rest of students to get off of the bus so I wasnt alone on the long journey to the school.

WHOOOT! Man it feels good to be writing again I used to be magmademon113 but im now Flarekage1. PLZ support me in my writing my creative intuition needs to start flowing again. I will bring my original OC's back but probably not in this story. W00t!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CO-ED dormitories are awesome...Just not here...

I glanced around at the environment that i was abrubtly put into. The ground looked dead, and the trees were dead. Old gnarly, jagged trees that seemed to come to life when the wind blew through them. The blood red ocean glowed with the warm radiance of the sun that was on the horizon. Time seemed different here. Although its about 9 in the morning, it seems like its later. The temperature was mild and constant, it seemed about 78 degrees. Just perfect in my opinion. I looked over and saw the other students gazing in wonder at the environment that they had been introduced to. When one person decided to start down the long, dark path the others decided to follow like sheep. We all kept together sharing conversations freely, except for I, who was mainly silent. Among us there was another who was silent for the majority of time. He looked like an average person but i could tell he was different. As we walked down the path i analyzed him and his reactions to the others. Suddenly we all heard a faint metal clanging sound. We all turned to see what it was, but all we saw was the shadow of trees casted down onto the path we were walking on. But suddenly a large pink bike came into view, emerging from the shadows ver quickly. I was able to react enough to move my main body out of the way but the bike hit my left leg breaking my shin. The bike and i toppled to the ground, but the rider was sent airborne off of the bike. She flew into Tsukune Aono, the average looking guiy i had been analyzing since we got here.

The both of them were sent tumbling along the path and wound up coming to an impass with a large tree. It took me a minute but i came out of my shock and back into reality. Then the pain clicked in my head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HOLY SHIIIIITTTTT!i feel better now..." i screamed in agony.

Although the screaming dulled the pain i still couldnt walk. Everyone's attention was on the girl and not on the person next to them with a broken leg. I was able to turn over to see the pink haired girl and the average guy get up. I didnt quite register what i saw next but i saw the guy fall forward and then started backing away screaming. Everything after was a blur due to the intense pain in my leg. I gripped the pant leg of the person closest to me and asked them to help me to the infirmary. Then Gin came out of nowhere and helped me up acting as a cruch. He immediately rushed me to the infirmary where the nurse was able to tend to my leg. After she put a splint on my leg the entrance ceremony had ended which means i was the first in line to get my dorm room assigned. After i got my dorm room assigned i hobbled off ,on my crutches that the nurse had given me, to my dorm. It was on the third floor, room number 307. "I hope they have elevators. Well, i guess if i could get to my room before my dormmate, i could rapid regenerate my bone." i thought to myself. I quickly went off and up the long trecherous stairwell that led up to the dorm. I stood in front of room 307. The door was old, and looked like it had been slightly burned. I opened the door to see the room empty except for a few humble spiders and their homes. I closed the door behind me and walked to the center of the room. I let my crutches fall to my sides and allowed an energy inside of me to heal my wounds in no time at all. A black cloud had come out of my body and enveloped my leg like a tornado mending the broken bone in seconds. In the middle of my healing i heard a click and the squeaking of a door opening. "Hel-..." i heard in a female voice behind me. I turned around to see a girl with long pink hair and some luggage staring at me.

I let the process finish and turned toward her to explain. Although she cut me off when i tried to explain.

"Uhm...What exactly are you." she asked hesitantly.

"If i told you you would have to keep it a secret. And since you are my doormate you cant be afraid, i dont intend on killing anyone."

"Alright"

"I am a human. I am the fifth generation in a family of monster hunters and exorcists. Nevertheless, i am different from the rest. After i was born, a demon was physically tied to my soul during my baptism. So far i have produced the best results due to this. Me coming here is a series of trials that test me in order if i am worthy to become a hunter." i explained.

"You...You are a monster hunter?"

"Yes but please dont tell anyone."

"Alright. Just dont hurt me."

I nodded in agreement with her statement. Then i looked around and my heart suddenly stopped. I dont have my duffel bag. I must have lost it in the collision earlier today. I dropped to my knees.

"I lost my duffel bag..."

"I'm sorry i must have caused that. I'm also sorry for breaking you leg as well.

"Naw. Its ok...Just dont do it again. I am not fond of my bones breaking."

She smiled and began to unpack her things. I sat down on the couch that was already in the room. When my body hit the dried up leather couch it sent an army of dust bunnies airborne. I stated coughing up the small bits of dust that had invaded my lungs. "Ok. First order of business: Find my bag, then dust this place." i said to my self. I left the dorm room and headed back to the infirmary where it might have been. Hopefully it would be there and hopefully no one had stolen anything...

Wooo. This chapter was easier than i though.

DONT WORRY AT THE END OF THIS FIC THERE WILL BE LEMON CAKE AND TEA.

Heehee ;)


End file.
